<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Accident by Luka_Chris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870527">The Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Chris/pseuds/Luka_Chris'>Luka_Chris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kind-napping, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Other, Scp universe x Bnha, based off a youtube video, little bit of plot, minor fluff, original dialogue from Empheral Rift, segue for another fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Chris/pseuds/Luka_Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you blame yourself?"<br/>"...what?"<br/>"Well it's quite common in this situation for a patient to feel a kind of...guilt..."<br/>"What situation?"<br/>"...!"</p><p>"The accident."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one shot that can be connected to another fic in the making. 95% of Shinsou’s dialogue is based of a ‘kind-napping’ ASMR video by the Youtuber Empheral Rift. He also does SCP videos which is the subtle idea behind this fic. The summary was the prompt for this fic found in a BNHA compilation video by fallinginfire. Both video links will be at the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Black. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Half a face of a reminder he thought he had drowned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heavy eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lead body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of something moving behind him that brought his world into view once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dim, but not so much that he couldn’t see what was around him; a dark brick wall with metal shelving, with items he couldn’t quite identify. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Nothing dangerous</span></em> <span class="s1">, echoed a voice near his ear. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could have spared a thought to wonder where he was, and why, but his instinct told him to worry more about the noise behind him, and the sudden appearance of another person. They didn’t seem too eager, the shuffling of their feet giving him an impression of the procrastination that comes with having to do something they rather not. He couldn’t figure out if that made him more interested, or more apprehensive. They carried a lantern in one hand, making a small area of the dim room brighter, but not harshly. With this new source of light he was further interested, as the clothing they were dressed in resembled something you would wear to sleep, rather than an attire more professional to make an impression of danger for a hostage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They also carried a wooden bowl with a utensil leaning against the inside, and so it must have food. Once the lantern was set he saw in the crook of their arm was also a tall glass of water. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they were going to feed him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Feed themselves?</span></em> <span class="s1">, the voice echoed again in his other ear. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat down in front of him, and it was the first chance he got to see their face clearly. Tired, and sleepy, would be his words chosen to describe them. The eye bags were in the later stage, dark, and heavy. He wondered briefly if they had been woken up to see him. But he doubted sleep came easily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes took him a moment to understand. They were violet, or maybe iris colored and it was just the dim lighting making them so dark. Their pupils startled him when he came to realize they were white, and not black. He hadn’t seen that in anyone else he’s met. Their hair style could perhaps vouch for sleep, as it seemed to be in a wavy outreach to the air, framing their head. It too was a purple color. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His observation was interrupted when they decided to speak, “Hello,” their voice confirmed they were male, or, what males typically sounded like. Nothing else had given him a sense they were female, but maybe they didn’t have a gender either. Humans still quite often confused him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched the other shift uncomfortably in their chair, often glancing to his right, before continuing to speak, “My name is Hitoshi Shinsou. And- I know this is not, the best time for, idle, pleasantries, but, I want to let you know, upfront, that, you are not going to be harmed,” He noticed the way Hitoshi spoke was slow, careful, with many short pauses as if he were debating everything he’d say right before saying it. He didn’t sounded rushed however, eager to say what he wanted, or even afraid to. He kind of liked listening to him speak, and his apprehension was fading with the comforting words, “I am not going to hurt you. You are in a very safe place, and...if I know you as well, as I do, you are probably in one of the more safer places, you have ever been, believe it or not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You know me? How do you know me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have voiced his question, but for some unknown reason he didn’t want to disturb the strange yet calming aura Hitoshi seemed to create when he spoke. As far as he’s been told, he didn’t need to worry about being hurt by him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Trust Sleeper, like purple</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> the voice agreed. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know, this is hard to believe, hard to process- ‘Who am I? Where am I?’ That’s probably just two thoughts of the ones racing in your mind. I know this is a, very disconcerting, moment for you, but...I...am here for you, as a friend. I know that can be, hard to believe.” Hitoshi’s gaze left his eyes for the first time since he began speaking, and looked lower, at each of his sides. “Your binds, aren’t, too tight, are they?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t even noticed he had been tied down by his wrists. It must have been strange of him to not have been demanding to be released if Hitoshi really meant he didn’t plan on harming him. But then again, he’s never been kidnapped before, and isn’t really sure how he should be reacting to all of it. He had somewhat of an urge to tug with his arms to feel the binds, but his body was still feeling like lead, too heavy to move. He was however strangely content just staying there, unmoving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I normally use, very soft, nylon rope. Aside from how you’re feeling, and probably thinking, you probably also physically feel, a little immobile, very relaxed- I did give you a sedative? A muscle relaxant; I think it’s fairly obvious why.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, that explains his body feeling so heavy. He was actually relieved his body wouldn’t be able to move so freely. That would keep his hands from suddenly jerking, and that meant Hitoshi was in relative safety. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t have you trying to break free...create a disturbance, alert the neighbors, etcetera, etcetera. That is, the extent, of, what I am going to do physically.” Hitoshi’s voice was still soft, and calm, and nothing in his actions had shown a change of motivation. He believed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As far as those questions you have in your mind, why are you here, who am I- I will get to those, but, in addition to, everything going on right now, again in your mind and what you’re feeling,” he lifted the bowl and glass of water, “I brought you, some fresh water, and a bowl of rice. You’ve been here now, for, going on about, thirteen, fourteen hours, and I’m, going to take care of that...uhm, little abrasion, on your forehead.” Hitoshi now looked up, past his eyes, and he wondered if it looked bad. He couldn’t feel it, but if it was noticeable then perhaps that was a bad thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, about that, I’m, sort of sorry about all of this, in a way, yet...” Hitoshi seemed to weigh a thought in his head from the way his eyes looked right and then left. “It is...for your own good.” He understood that, in his own way. He was bound to stumble across the wrong place and do something terrible. Best someone stop him now, safely, non-aggressively. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I offer you something to, eat, and drink first? I know you’re probably very hungry and thirsty, so, something to drink?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at the tall glass of water, and the lack of ice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Cold water, warm water, bad water?</em>, </span> <span class="s1">the voice questioned, wincing as his ear was bothered by the hiss. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It must have appeared as something else, as Hitoshi then said, “I know- you’re, going to have to trust me, there’s, nothing wrong with this water. There’s no, poison, there’s no- I know, I gave you, a sedative as I said, but that’s- it’s just to help calm you, physically. Maybe a little mentally, as well, but we’ll get into that. Something to drink, you’re just going to have to trust me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he did trust him. There are crueler ways to trick someone, if Hitoshi was tricking him. He couldn’t think of someone being kind while simultaneously trying to put them in deliberate danger. Besides, he was thirsty now that he thought about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi held out the glass to his lips and tilted. He took a hesitant first sip, letting his tongue taste the liquid. It was bland, held no taste at all, like normal water, and the temperature was lukewarm. As a few seconds went by with no immediate reaction, he determined it was safe enough and took huge gulps. “Slow down, slow down, take your time, take your time.” Hitoshi pulled the glass back. He licked his chapped lips, bringing them to start to sting; he vaguely remembers chewing and tearing them until they lightly bled. Not his doing by choice. He lifted his head ever so slightly, eyes glued to the glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A bit more?” Hitoshi brought the glass back, and this time he was mindful of how much to swallow so that he didn’t pull it away again until he was satisfied. The liquid did wonders for his dry mouth and throat, which he knew would hurt to speak with unless it was moistened enough again. He was probably dehydrated long before Hitoshi had taken him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, after he was satisfied, Hitoshi pulled away the glass, and set it aside on the ground beside his feet. He then took the wooden bowl he had brought with him also, and the utensil inside also appearing wooden, and mixed the food around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is just...ten minute-boil-in-a-bag rice. I’m, not the richest guy by any means, which, brings to light, probably, a question you may have been having; you are not being held for ransom. You are, actually going to be let go, once we’re through here. You’ll be, out of my hands. Off to a better place, where they all go when I’m, through with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted a spoonful of the rice, quirking it at him to see if he wanted it. His intense stare must have been answer enough as Hitoshi fed him. He’s had rice before, though prepared differently. This rice was cooked perfectly, soft and not crunchy, still hot enough but not steaming, and he could taste the undertones of butter in the mix. It was a good start to his empty stomach. After half a minute of silence, Hitoshi spoke up again, “So, as I mentioned before, my name is Hitoshi Shinsou, and I am a, what you may call, kind-napper. No, that sounds silly...” Hitoshi muttered the last part under his breath, though in the near silent room, he heard it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically, I am a kidnapper, you have been kidnapped. But...most of those situations end up, going south, usually for the perpetrator and the victim; both of them losing their lives. One, metaphorically, going to jail, and the other, maybe metaphorically as well, losing their life, if they’re let go, having been through such an ordeal, mentally.” Hitoshi continued to feed him while explaining. He was interested, as the term had never been explained to or gone into detail about such situations. However he did realize that the situation Hitoshi has put him in was not the same he was talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though technically, I have kidnapped you...the means to an end is different, than most.” During his longer pause he had lifted his head again at the waiting spoon. “Quite hungry?” Hitoshi asked, before continuing to feed him, which he was thankful for. He thinks that if Hitoshi were actually a bad person he would have denied him the simple pleasures of eating and drinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here to help you, actually, to help you relax. To ease your mind, and worries- not just, from this ordeal, that you’re currently in, this predicament...but what you’ve going through-” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">‘<em>If I know you, the way I do</em>’</span> <span class="s1">, the voice repeated Hitoshi’s earlier comment. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small sudden fear for his life was as missed by Hitoshi as a single water droplet falling in the rain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-for most of your life, that you’re trying to escape. There’s a light, at the end of the tunnel- it’s not ‘that’ light. But that’s, my job. I...make it my life’s work, to track down those, who are in, much need, of being rescued, from this, sick world that we live in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked a few times, roughly wondering what he meant by using the word ‘sick’. Sure, this world didn’t make much sense at all to him, but ‘sick’ doesn’t cover his confusion. It covers an animosity. Did Hitoshi even say the word ‘sick’ or was it the voice implanting it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From the sick horrors, of the world, and those who would do us harm. And, I do apologize, for, the method in which, I had you brought here, and, what I had to go through, to, find you, and watch you, monitor you, to make sure you were, an ideal- I don’t want to say ‘subject’, but...’guest’, I guess you could say. Someone of course, who couldn’t easily overpower me. Someone I know who is struggling, and dealing with things that, has a kind heart; a kindness, an air of authenticity, genuine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t so sure he was any of those. He didn’t understand what any of those were, at least, not to the depth that Hitoshi seemed to. However, judging from his light tone, and easier flow of speaking, they must be good things. He doesn’t remember ever being told he had nice things about him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi brought the spoon to his mouth where he hesitated. “Just one more?” Hitoshi offered. He agreed to himself with that and took the last spoonful. “Feel better?” He blinked, before looking around, training his gaze downwards as far he could down Hitoshi’s side. “Some more water? Okay.” He reached down and offered the glass to him once more. Remembering to drink slowly so that he could have as much as he wants, he took a couple sips to help settle the rest of the rice in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finishing, Hitoshi stood up from the chair. “I’m just going to put these away.” He took the glass and wooden bowl and placed them on the metal shelving near the lantern. He turned back around, bending his knees and leaning forward some. “I’m just going to, take care of that abrasion now.” He watched as Hitoshi reached for some of the unidentifiable objects on the metal shelving. He moved too quickly with the new two objects in his hands to behind him for him to clearly make out what they were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Bottle, medicine, wipe</span> </em> <span class="s1">, the voice supplied. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that. It was probably your first encounter with, chloroform. As well as, the pavement. You were an easy catch.” Hitoshi sat once again in front of him, trying to open what he thinks is the wipes. He then lifted the bottle, “Just a little bit of Hydrogen peroxide, just going to wipe that down.” He opened the top and pressed the wipe to the opening before turning it over for a second or two. Whatever hydrogen peroxide is, it was soaked into the wipe where he raised it and he felt it touch on left of his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds a hiss escaped his mouth, the first noise he’s made, as the spot on his forehead started to zap a bad feeling to his skin. “Sorry, it stings a little.” Hitoshi apologized. ‘Sting’ is a new word he didn’t like. Sting was bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It shouldn’t be too bad though, with what I have you earlier to help you relax.” His upper lip twitched in annoyance. It still hurt a little. Hitoshi noticed and bowed his head in a deeper apology, which he supposed made it okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cleaning up well. It’s already started to scab anyway. Doesn’t look like it will need a bandage or anything...there we go. Alright.” Hitoshi pulled away the wipe, before looking at his sides, looking on both his right and left a few times. “Just a few other minor scrapes, on yours hands there, your finger tips, where you fell.” Hitoshi stood once again to put the bottle and wipes back on the shelving. He spoke again, but his voice was softer with the distance and open space, “Actually,” he grabbed another object, and then the glass of water. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting back down, he held up the object, which looked like a small cylindrical container with a white cap. The sides were covered by a white strip with tiny black writing all over it. “I’m going to give you, some pain reliever, if that’s okay?” He didn’t really mind, as by calling it pain reliever, it wouldn’t hurt to have any. Seeing no objection Hitoshi opened the bottle, tipping it into his hand were two really small round things tumbled out into his palm. “Three-hundred and twenty-five milligrams. I’ll just give you two.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held up the two pieces, which he saw were white, before he opened his mouth. Hitoshi’s placed them on his tongue before giving him the water, to which he swallowed them. There was no taste, and no immediate bad feelings, so his judgement of the pain reliever had been correct. Placing the bottle and glass back in their places, Hitoshi returned with what he recognized as a book. Or a book shaped object, he couldn’t be one-hundred percent sure what it’s purpose was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, with many of the ‘guests’, that I like to have over, such as yourself, that I’ve kind-napped, over the months, I keep a little log, of some of their interests, some of the things that separate them, from one another, from everyone else. It’s a memoir of sorts. So, if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a few questions.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprised, he felt suddenly...liked. Hitoshi liked him, or, at least found him interesting enough to remember. He doesn’t recall anyone ever asking him questions about himself, just about what he had seen, so he was...happily surprised!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s quite strange. The quicker we can move through this experience, the easier, that we can move, through this, the quicker we’ll be done, and before you know it, you’ll be onto your next location, final destination- not ‘that’ destination of course; one in this world.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With every time that Hitoshi reminds him he isn’t going to die, is another time when he puts more trust in him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, it’s just going to be a few questions, and I hope you don’t mind me asking, and I’ll hope you be, more than willing to answer them. Okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi looked down into the open book, “I already know your name, Denki Kaminari.” He isn’t sure how Hitoshi knows that, but from his earlier statements, he apparently knows a lot about him. “I already took your height, and I can see your eye color.” Hitoshi continues on. “But these are more questions that I wasn’t able to surmise for myself during that time when..how should I say, I was picking you out from the crowd, among the sheep.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Among the sheep? He didn’t understand what Hitoshi was trying to say then. Humans weren’t sheep, sheep were animals. Humans were...he didn’t know, but not sheep- he was sure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what...is your favorite sound? Uh, is it, crackling fire, the wind in the trees, the ocean? A horse, trotting in a cobblestone road?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He imagined all those sounds as Hitoshi suggested them. He was tempted to say it was Hitoshi’s voice itself, but that felt too easy, and perhaps personal. Instead he tried to imagine his own list of sounds, before remembering one he liked that didn’t happen too often. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like the sound of thunder that comes after lightning.” He throat didn’t hurt when he spoke, which he was grateful for, though he decided he’d keep his voice low and quiet like Hitoshi had been doing. He still didn’t want to interrupt that aura of calm. “Really? Interesting.” Hitoshi wrote down in his book. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your favorite aroma? I know there are so many things to choose from; it could be coffe, again- the scent of a crackling fire, it could be any number of floral aromas, fruit, food, someone’s perfume or cologne...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about this one in a little less time. He was about to say ozone, because it went with his favorite sound, but thinking about the thunderstorms made him remember what it smelled like after it rained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Petrichor, the smell of dirt after rain.” He smiled slightly thinking about it, and watched Hitoshi write it down with a small twitch of lips of his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Purple.” He said it immediately. Hitoshi looked him in the eyes before his lips quirked upward. “Do you like my eyes? Or is it my hair?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like them both, though technically, they’re different shades, so I guess I like all shades of purple.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi nodded, writing while he was gaining more strength in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about your favorite food?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought back to the times he’s eaten in recent history, as well as very far back. Most food he gets to eat isn’t very good as it’s cold and most of the time very little, but then a past memory comes forward and he’s a little excited when he says, “Hamburgers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi’s eyebrows raise a little, “I was expecting some Korean cuisine. You like American hamburgers?” He nodded, smiling, “But what’s ‘Korean’ cuisine?” Hitoshi looked up, “It’s food that’s unique to the culture of Korea. I apologize; I assumed you’d have a favorite due to that being your nationality, which is quite dim of me actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s Korea?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi’s eyes widened a little, his brows furrowing. He grew a little nervous at the change of appearance of Hitoshi’s face. “You don’t know what Korea is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I? I’m sorry, I don’t know a lot of things. People don’t tell me.” This seemed to trouble Hitoshi more. He felt like shrinking on himself, as the calm aura was dissipating. “That’s alright. The people you’ll meet at your next location will be able to teach you things.” Hitoshi spoke up, he features relaxing again. He eased up a little himself, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving on from the revelation, “What are one or two hobbies that you enjoy?” Seeing his confusion, Hitoshi elaborated, “Some people enjoy doing art, like drawing or painting with colors, others like playing music with instruments such as a piano or a guitar. Others might even enjoy doing yoga, which is like stretching in place to calm themselves.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This one was difficult to answer. He didn’t really have any ‘hobbies’ as he’s always on the move, and no one really interacts with him to get an idea of what any of that is. Grasping at straws he says, “I like walking, at night. I can see the stars in the sky and it’s really pretty.” He tried not to let the desperation in his voice be heard. He really wanted to seem like he fit in with these things everyday people are supposed to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily Hitoshi nodded, “Night-walking and stargazing, that works. I can see the appeal too. Nighttime is more my time anyway.” And he realizes maybe that’s why Hitoshi is wearing sleeping clothes and they’re in a dark room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a favorite song?” He actually groans out loud at this. Hitoshi really didn’t have questions that suited him apparently. “I’m sorry. I was unaware of how...many different experiences you’ve had compared to others. I’ll make sure to mention to the people you’ll be seeing that you should listen to music. I think you’d really like it.” He just sighed, and let his dejection stick to his face. However it was hard to keep up his negativity when it seemed Hitoshi was feeling just as bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm- wait, how about this one? What’s your favorite childhood memory? I’d like to think everyone has at least one, or, I’d like to hope they do.” He perked up at this. That was something he had, that he could answer, and be normal, and know what is being asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mom. Every moment I had with her was the best. When she’d hold me, hum to me, call me her Sparkbug. Those were my favorite moments.” Hitoshi actually fully smiled when he spoke and explained, though it was a soft smile, it was the only one he had seen; therefore the biggest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh- um, Hitoshi?” He asked, hesitating. Hitoshi looked up from writing, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- don’t want to interrupt, but- could I have some more-“ he jutted with his chin at the shelving behind him, eyes gesturing to the left. “Some more water? Yeah, sure.” Hitoshi temporarily closed his book and grabbed the same glass. He brought it back to his lips just the same as the other times, and he drank. Once he gestured he was done, he spoke at Hitoshi put it back, “Sorry, I think all the talking did it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem.” Was Hitoshi’s simple reply. He sat back down, and opened the book once more. “Let’s see, where were we...” Hitoshi’s eyes went down the page of the book before blinking, “Any vivid dream? Maybe a recurring one, from childhood or now, it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He visibly tensed at that. Dream, dream was bad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Grey eyes, bad face, burn burn burn</span> </em> <span class="s1">, the voice chanted in his ear. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi’s eyes snapped to him as his wrist suddenly jerked in the binds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry-“ he apologized quickly. He flexed his hand into a fist, testing his control in the muscles. He was okay. It was him doing it. His hand, his arm, his body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you think of a nightmare instead?” Hitoshi questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His other wrist jerked, making him bite down on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Grey face, grey eyes, bad bad bad</span> </em> <span class="s1">, both of his ears were whispered into. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” Hitoshi questioned, book set aside as he full attention was put on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no,” he managed. “It’s bad. Bad words, don’t ask about dreams. Dreams are bad. Don’t ask about them. Don’t say the words.” When his wrist jerked again, this time Hitoshi grabbed it. “Write down the words.” He was suddenly very close to his face, where he could see the white pupils up close. Maybe they were white. Maybe they were pearl colored instead. Or opal. They were shiny, and very colorful, but they were still white when he blinked. It felt like the world had swayed under him before righting itself again suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi backed away, giving him space as he blinked again. He moved his tongue in his mouth, feeling it was dry. He tested his hands, finding they were strapped down, flexing and resting them repeatedly until he felt sure he was the one moving them. He was confused when he heard a small clatter noise, but looked down and saw Hitoshi bend down and pick up a pencil. Had he been holding a pencil? When did he get a pencil?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay now, Denki?” Hitoshi asked, real concern in his violet or iris eyes. He nodded, unsure why he was asking out of nowhere. “Why? Did I answer a question wrong?” A look of realization passed over Hitoshi’s face, though he didn’t know why, and Hitoshi didn’t elaborate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, your answer was normal. I do have one other question, I think is okay to ask.” He waited as Hitoshi took a seat, though was puzzled when the lilac haired man just stared at him with an intrigued look. He noticed when Hitoshi asked this question he didn’t have his book open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have any ambitions? Aspirations of, grandeur?” He must have made a face because Hitoshi then added, “Like, goals? Something you want to accomplish?” He perked up at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to learn more. I don’t understand a lot of words, among other things, so I guess just understanding what all of it is, is what I want to accomplish.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi’s eyes seemed to glimmer at that, his lips quirking upward again but he stopped himself this time. He was upset he did. However Hitoshi grabbed his book then, and wrote down his answer. Afterwards he set it down, saying, “Thank you; I appreciated all of that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned back in his chair, seeming to think for a little while, nodding his head side to side as if sorting the thoughts into piles. He liked watching, and tried copying this mannerism to see if it worked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hitoshi caught him copying, and he wasn’t sure why it all of a sudden it seemed embarrassing to do so, “Sorry, it looked like fun.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s alright. I don’t mind whatever moving you do if it keeps you calm, that being the purpose of why you’re here, why I kind-napped you.” Hitoshi sat up straighter. “I’m sure I can loosen your binds, a little bit.” Hitoshi blinked when he shook his head, maybe too quickly, “No thank you. I’m fine.” Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, seeming properly confused for the first time since he’s been here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to think of a good enough lie that wouldn’t completely betray the trust they’ve had so far, he answered, “I have quick movements in my arms that I can’t really control. I feel better when I can’t move them.” Hitoshi took in the information and then nodded, “So you have a tic disorder. That’s completely fine, you can keep them tied down. I just don’t want your skin to chaff or bruise if your arms suddenly jerk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, appreciating the thought. However it didn’t stay long when Hitoshi started speaking again, and though he loved the soft voice that could lull him to sleep, he didn’t like the words, “I know what you’ve been enduring, and going through, and as I said that’s why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And...I know it’s not, as I stated earlier when I first...entered, ‘this is not the time for pleasantries’. But, that I hope, as you’ve already come to realize, I’m not here to hurt you. I know I’ve, taken you, unlawfully, away, from...you’re daily life. And don’t worry about any family, they’ll be taken care of. Generously so. Things will be said in a very, pleasant manner, and a very dignified way, as to your whereabouts. But, you needed to be rescued. That’s really, the jist of it all. You’re too, not weak, but, just unable to do it yourself. Any family or friends, well they just, don’t know the depths of your own existence, like you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few thoughts came into his mind as Hitoshi spoke. One, he didn’t have friends or family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p><em> <span class="s2">Grey face, burn family burn family</span> </em> <span class="s1">, the voice whispered, though there was no intensity to its voice anymore. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two, from the way Hitoshi just said it, ‘like you do’ made him realize that his past actions may have given away what he was. No human asks to keep their binds on, or stays relatively calm and even casually speaks with their kidnapper. But he was unaware of all this until Hitoshi explained it. He was more different than he cared to say out loud, but Hitoshi seemed to get that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And like I’ve come to know you, the recent months- oh, like most except for some, subjects I’ve had, but, all that is trivial. See, only I, could save you. And I don’t mean that, like I have a Messiah complex, or some kind of ego-maniac. I just mean that, this is my life’s work. You aren’t the first, you won’t be the last...and I just want to help you. Just want to save you from yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was these words that he preferred Hitoshi tell him. He’s never had reassurance, or the comfort of someone taking on the responsibility to care for him, to </span> <span class="s2">save</span> <span class="s1"> him. It was...the best thing to be told, he thinks. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know this might not be the, most ideal way of going about it, but I can’t just, befriend you normally. One common saying in this, line of work, is ‘I didn’t come here to make friends’. Though, as you can guess, I didn’t follow that, more like it was inevitable, to make friends, when you’re saving people.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasped, “Am I your friend?” Hitoshi nodded, “Yes, I would consider you a friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt an immense emotion that bubbled in his chest and came out his mouth, and he found he was smiling hard enough to hurt his cheeks, “I’ve never had a friend before!” Hitoshi returned his smile, still soft in shape, but every time he saw it he’d keep count, starting now; one Hitoshi smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have other friends, Hitoshi?” He asked, still feeling... ‘giddy’ is the word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about me. That’s not what you’re here for. I just, want you to understand that you’re safe, feel safe. I know, current circumstances may...prove otherwise- simply meaning that, this is not the...most lawful, or, wholesome to way go about trying to save someone, by, bringing them here against their will. But I think, by this time, you’re starting to understand. At least I hope so.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He did understand, or he thinks he does. Hitoshi is just doing what is right, because he knows he shouldn’t just be wondering around like he has been. He knows, on certain levels, that he’s dangerous. The voice in his ear always reminds him of that. But he’s never been able to figure out </span> <span class="s2">where</span> <span class="s1"> he might be safe. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where will I be going next?” He asked. Hitoshi hasn’t mentioned another name like ‘Korea’ or said he was going to another building. He was curious, where his help is, and where they’ll be teaching him things he should know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...unfortunately I can’t say. But it is a, wonderful place. All of my ‘guests’ end up there. No one else is none the wiser. They’re happy, and that makes me happy. They’re on to living, a whole new life- and no, it’s not death. Although Death, does visit them, from what I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That last line did make him think twice as hard. Was it just a fancy way to say they’ve died? But he also realized within that same sentence, Hitoshi said he’s heard about it. That means he could still contact him after he was moved, right? He’d like to keep in touch with him. He was the nicest person he’s ever met. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, I’ve told you, you are safe; no harm would come to you. Well, besides,” Hitoshi gestured back to the healing abrasion on his forehead, “I mean, you put up a bit of a struggle, and that’s what usually happens, but, that’s for your own good, as you can see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You know, it doesn’t bother me. It’s not like </span> <em> <span class="s2">you</span> </em> <span class="s1"> hit me in the head, I just fell.” He said, as it seemed that Hitoshi really did regret that he got even slightly hurt. “What I want to know more about is your job. I like your book, and I like that you make friends doing this. I like hearing you talk about it. You seem- sorry, I </span> <span class="s2">know</span> <span class="s1"> you enjoy doing it.” Hitoshi’s face showed his surprise, but, as he was right, the lilac haired man continued. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unlike those that kidnap, for ransom, for, other, horrific means, reasons, I simply want to rescue you, from you. From the, things that trouble you, from the world, that is often troubling.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, just at peace as Hitoshi continued to reassure his troubled mind that he’s being saved. He could spend an incredible amount of hours just listening to him repeat the same things and he would never tire of it. Unfortunately, he was actually becoming tired; the sedative was a muscle relaxant, but he felt a different tired. The kind of tired that came with being perfectly at peace, and the quiet, and the dimness of the room was a perfect, safe setting that he could rest in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At this point, it’s okay if you start to, drift off, drift in and out.” Hitoshi noticed his fatigue, but he felt better knowing it was okay to fall asleep. With Hitoshi in the room, he knew he’d be perfectly safe doing so. It must have been at this time that Hitoshi wanted to have a bit of casual banter between them, either because he didn’t have the sudden energy anymore to participate, or because Hitoshi was finally assured that he didn’t think badly of him, as in danger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you go to the next location, you won’t be allowed to use my real name, Hitoshi Shinsou. Instead you’ll have to refer to me as ‘Cirko’. I do want to be on friendly terms with all my ‘guests’, so, that being said, you won’t be able to use your real name either. I’ve been given, permission, to give you a pseudo name, an alias, to use when you wish to speak with me, ‘Chryses’, is what I chose. Remember that, if anything, from the time you’ve been in my care.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes had slipped closed but he nodded to show his acknowledgement. He heard the creak of the chair, assuming Hitoshi had stood up from it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to say if you were happy, but, if you are satisfied, with this situation, and you happen to know someone who might, also enjoy being kind-napped, please let me know. You don’t have to tell me now. When you make it to your next destination, you can drop me a post card; I like to, stay in touch with my ‘guests’- friends, as it were.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the volume of his voice he guessed Hitoshi had moved to be by his side, not directly talking in his ear but in that direction. It made the room feel less big and more as if someone were laying next to him. He wondered what it would be like to not sleep alone. But speaking of the room, he never asked outright where he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we?” He asked, eyes still closed, though speaking didn’t need his eyesight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re not too far from a major highway. Which, of course, runs right, through...Arkham. Yes, you are in Massachusetts- er, a state, a large piece of land with borders that’s called Massachusetts.” Hitoshi elaborated, assuming he didn’t know, which was a correct assumption. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not in Arkham. Of course, I’m not a native. What do they call, folks that are born and raised in Massachusetts? Bostonian?” Hitoshi asked himself out loud, knowing he couldn’t answer. “I moved up here, because where I used to live, was getting a little bit, uncomfortable. Not to mention, the authorities. Always trying to put such a damper, on the work, that I’m trying to do. I wish more people would understand. But just those, legalities, so many people need to be saved, be rescued and...that’s all I’m trying to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear slight shuffling, before a touch to his head made him open his eyes. “How was the rice and water? Making you feel a little more content? There’s nothing like having a nice full stomach, and having one’s thirst, quenched.” He nodded the best he could, discovering the touch to his head was actually Hitoshi smoothing his hair. He knows it probably looks absolutely terrible, as he hadn’t access to things to be clean, but he couldn’t really help himself when he tilted his head as best as he could to keep the touch there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“See? You’re safe. Hopefully by now, those disconcerting thoughts of your safety, have now become more...have turned into more comforting thoughts, and feelings.” He would have nodded, but something pulled at the back of his mind. Something like he should know what ‘Arkham’ meant. The word wasn’t entirely new, according to the sudden overwhelming feeling that he </span> <span class="s2">does</span> <span class="s1"> know something for once. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Arkham Sanitarium, hidden, hidden place</span> </em> <span class="s1">, the voice whispered, giving him his answer. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is Arkham Sanitarium?” He asked before his brain could catch up to him. Hitoshi’s hand stilled, much to his guilt. However there was only a few beats of stillness before he started again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arkham Sanitarium. How did you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fought with the thought of telling Hitoshi the full truth of himself, but he couldn’t stand the idea of Hitoshi being afraid of him, so he went with a stupid and completely not thought through lie, and said, “Just a hunch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a hunch?” Hitoshi echoed, before letting go a very heavy sigh. He was afraid he had ruined, well, everything. Hitoshi had made it very clear everything was meant to be kept secret, even if it was the best for him. He may have just unearthed the entire, operation, and he had no clue what that meant for him. He hoped it didn’t mean he’d have to break out these binds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...” Hitoshi said, sounding defeated, but not upset at him, or angry. “That’s where you’re going. It’s where they all go, all the ones that, leave me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this...a job where you get paid, for sending them there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t get paid. Certain arrangements, have been made, but not financial. I can’t tell you what, specifically. Besides, what kind of kind-napper would I be if, money was involved? But you have nothing to worry about, because, the wonderful folks, up at Arkham Sanitarium is a bastion of hope, of peace, a world of new beginnings. You’ll probably make a lot of friends.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw the reassuring smile on Hitoshi’s face, two Hitoshi smiles, and he felt relief that the lilac haired man wasn’t upset with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll meet all of my ‘guests’. You won’t know which ones are, but you’ll eventually get to talking. And of course, once you’re there, you can send me post cards, little letters, if you prefer that.” He let his eyes drift close again at the reassurance, this time not having to tilt his head because Hitoshi already got the idea that he enjoyed the soft contact in his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just going to help you drift off to sleep, and this will be the, last that you’ll see of me. Although you may, come back to this, in memories.” There was a long pause, but the silence was okay this time. It was safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again, I’m sorry for, the scratch, and, apologize for inconveniencing you, but as you probably know, can tell, this is, for the better, all for the better. I promise you, a safe, delivery, to your next, location, destination. And that I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, it was an honor, and a pleasure to have met your acquaintance, even though...I’ve been watching you for all these months, and such.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t resist a tired smile, “I liked meeting you too, ‘Toshi. Thank you for the food and the water, and being so nice to me. And teaching me about ‘Korea’ and ‘Massachusetts’.” He heard a very light and quiet chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take care of yourself. I wish you, all the best, where you’re headed. And who knows, maybe we’ll, see each other again, in some form or fashion. It’s a small world after all. And, uh, tell all my ‘guests’, my former friends that I said hello, and wish them all my best as well. Don’t forget, if you know anyone that could use a good kind-napping, please write and let me know. I’ll leave my address- not my actual address, in a place where you can write. It’s temporary. And don’t bother to try and call the authorities-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would never. I don’t even know how.” Hitoshi patted his head after he spoke, before returning to smoothing it. “It’s never a good idea. It’s not a threat, but, it’s just a matter of fact.” Hitoshi continued his warning anyway. “There’s no need to get them involved.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, but just accepted that it was part of his routine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, take care now...pleasant dreams. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost like a spell he fell asleep very quickly, but despite going unconscious in a completely silent room despite Hitoshi’s and his own breathing, he will swear for the rest of his life he heard Hitoshi whispering something he couldn’t understand in his ear before he complete went. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[time has passed]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After that time with Hitoshi, he only spent a brief time at Arkham. Just as he had known before, he was too dangerous to be kept there. The voices didn’t like the people there that tried to talk to him, and so he was moved again, somewhere called the ‘Foundation’. He had luckily been able to write to Hitoshi once, remembering someone he thought could be kind-napped as well. He didn’t know their name, but he remembered what they looked like; tall, black hair, wore baggy clothing, and called themselves ‘Spanish’.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped Hitoshi knew what ‘Spanish’ meant. He also gave as best a description of where he had seen the person, and that was as much as he could give. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He soon realized he would come to have conflicting feelings about the ‘Foundation’. It all started when he met with another doctor, who called himself Ujiko. He had told Denki that it was an alias, just like Cirko. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Denki did not like him at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was strapped down, though he was used to this treatment by now, and was told he’d be having an ‘invasive surgery’. Doctor Ujiko did not speak softly like Hitoshi, and didn’t reassure him that he was safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scared Denki. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing he could recall from that time was when Doctor Ujiko asked him a strange question:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you blame yourself?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...what?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well it's quite common in this situation for a patient to feel a kind of...guilt..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What situation?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor Ujiko lifted a book, and for a moment he thought it looked like Hitoshi’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"’</span> <span class="s2"><em>The accident</em>’</span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were screams after that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grey face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grey eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And a horrible burn. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Empheral Rift video link- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qUhwLs8qP1I&amp;t=1s</p><p>The BNHA by fallinginfire video link- the title of the video is BNHA Tiktok Compilation 56! The scene is at 44:40</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>